Ouran High School Host Club: Castaway
by SkyeRID3R
Summary: An Ouran High School Host Club oneshot. The Host Club gets stranded on a deserted island and, well... I'm sure you can imagine.


Ouran High School Host Club: Castaway

By SkyeRID3R

Summary: An Ouran High School Host Club oneshot. The Host Club gets stranded on a deserted island and, well... I'm sure you can imagine. A oneshot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters or anything.

Ouran: Castaway

One day, the members of the Host Club decided to go on a boating trip. Haruhi thought yachts were too big and froufrou, so instead they took out Kyoya's sailboat (which was no small fry either) for a day trip around the waters of southern Japan. The weather was beautiful. It was sunny and warm, with enough of a breeze for the sailboat to move along easily. The water was a lovely dark blue and puffy white clouds filled the sky.

Everyone was having a lot of fun. Hikaru and Kaoru were looking at the water, trying to see fish; Honey was having a go at steering the boat; Mori was watching Honey to make sure he didn't do something stupid; Tamaki was watching Haruhi look at the scenery; and Kyoya was, of course, observing everyone and scribbling away on his clipboard.

In the mid-afternoon, they had a nice snack (consisting of all gourmet food) and sat around talking and laughing. As they cleaned up the dishes, Kaoru happened to look out toward the open ocean and nudged Hikaru, who looked too.

"Uhh, boss?" Hikaru said.

"What?" Tamaki asked.

"Well…" Kaoru said.

"Are there supposed to be big dark clouds over there?" the twins asked in perfect unison.

They all looked at where the twins were pointing. Dark clouds were quickly massing on the horizon.

"Hmmm, looks like we might be in for a little storm," Kyoya said.

"Little storm?!?" Tamaki shouted. "That thing looks like a hurricane!"

"Oh please, it can't be a hurricane. It isn't spinning. It's just a thunderstorm."

"Thunderstorm?!?" Haruhi said.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Tamaki said.

"Yeah right, boss. You couldn't protect yourself from anything, let alone someone else. But it's okay, Haruhi. We'll watch out for you." The twins hugged Haruhi, who just stood there.

"Aaugh! You leave her alone, you creepy twins!" Tamaki yelled at them. He shoved them away and tried to hug Haruhi, saying, "There, there, you're safe from those weirdoes now."

"Could you please stop touching me? This is sexual harassment," Haruhi said.

"Whaaat?!?" Tamaki let go of Haruhi and started berating the twins for being a bad influence on her.

"Umm, guys?" Honey said, as Tamaki and the twins had a shouting match.

"What is it Honey?" Haruhi asked.

"The dark clouds are coming closer. Usa-chan doesn't like them," Honey whimpered.

"It's okay Mitskuni," Mori said as he picked up Honey, who promptly buried his face in Mori's shoulder while clutching Usa-chan tightly.

"I hate to interrupt this nice conversation," Kyoya said to Tamaki, "but don't you think we should prepare for the storm?"

"Oh, good idea."

They all proceeded to pack up or tie down any loose items. They also put on lifejackets and tied themselves together with a long rope so they wouldn't get separated or fall overboard as easily.

Before long, the storm hit. The sky became pitch black as huge, sinister clouds blocked out all traces of sunlight. The waves grew bigger and bigger. Rain came down in sheets, drenching everyone instantly. They all clung to the sides of the boat as it pitched back and forth violently. A fork of lightning streaked down, striking the tall mast and sending it crashing over into the turbulent ocean. The water roared all around, trying to break the sailboat into pieces and drown the sodden figures which were hanging on for dear life. The thunder was so loud that nothing could be heard over it, save the crash and boom of the angry waves. As the sailboat dipped into a deep trough, a monstrous wave crashed over it, capsizing it and sweeping the seven little figures into the deep, dark waters.

***

When Haruhi opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a bright blue sky stretching above her. She was lying on her back at the edge of the tide line on a beach of clean white sand. She sat up and looked around. The rest of the Host Club was lying nearby, all still tied together. There was what looked suspiciously like a jungle behind Haruhi, and she thought she could see part of the sailboat further down the beach. It seemed that they were stranded on a deserted island somewhere in the Pacific. She removed her lifejacket and tried to untie the rope from around her waist, but the knot was swollen from the salt water and her fingers were too weak. She cast around for something to cut the rope with and found a broken piece of shell. It took a while, but she finally managed to saw through the rope and stand up on wobbly legs. She slowly made her way to the wreckage of the boat, to see if she could salvage anything.

As Haruhi examined the wreck, the others started stirring. Tamaki was the first to open his eyes and sit up. Mori got up soon after, followed by Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyoya. It was general consent to let Honey sleep. Hikaru found that he had a pocket knife with him and proceeded to cut everyone apart as Tamaki did a head count.

"Oh no! Where's Haruhi?" Tamaki said. He looked at the frayed end of the rope where she had cut it. "The rope broke and she probably drowned! Aaaaugh!" They all started to freak out.

"What are you guys doing?" Haruhi asked as she came up behind them.

"Haruhi! You're safe!" Tamaki jumped up and threw his arms around her.

"Of course I'm safe. Why wouldn't I be? Now please let go." She pulled away from Tamaki and set down the things she had been carrying. "Part of the boat washed up over there and I found some usable stuff. There's a first aid kit, some sailcloth, some rope, the steering wheel, and an emergency survival kit, which has matches and stuff in it."

"You're so smart Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"…Right," she said.

"So we're stranded on a deserted island," Kaoru said.

"Don't worry Kaoru. Everything will be fine as long as we have each other," Hikaru said as he caressed his twin's face.

"Do you guys have to do that?!?" Tamaki yelled at them. "Jeez, it's not like there are any yaoi fangirls around to watch!"

"Huh? Why is it so noisy?" Honey asked as he yawned and sat up. "Oh no! Usa-chan is all wet!"

"Don't worry, he'll dry soon," Haruhi told him.

"Where are we?" Honey wanted to know.

"Well, it appears that we are on a jungle island," Kyoya said as he wrote on his clipboard.

"A jungle island? Oh no! We're going to starve to death or get eaten by wild animals or be stranded here forever!" Tamaki spazzed out with a complete over-reaction.

"It's highly unlikely that we'll starve," Haruhi told him. "Just look at all the fruit trees around. And even if there are wild animals, doesn't fire scare them away? I also don't think we'll be stranded forever. Just think about it. You guys are all the sons of really rich people. Half the military force of Japan will probably be looking for you when they realize you're missing. We'll probably be found before the week is out."

"Ohhh…" Tamaki said with one of those I-get-it-now looks on his face. "Alright then! Until we get rescued, we have to work on staying alive! We can build a shelter and spear fish and gather fruit and make our own clothes and live together as a tribe until we are found!"

"Just like natives of these kinds of islands used to live, right boss?" the twins asked.

"Exactly! Now, let's see if we can salvage any materials from the boat and find a place to set up camp!"

And so it began. They set off into the jungle to find a good place to build a shelter, since the beach wasn't protected enough. Before long they came to a clearing in the jungle and decided it was as good a place as any to start. Tamaki and the twins started work on a shelter while Haruhi gathered firewood and Honey and Mori found fruit for everyone to eat. Kyoya, of course, just observed and took notes. Before long, Haruhi had plenty of firewood. She took one glance at the atrocity that was supposed to be a shelter, beckoned Mori over and whispered something to him, and slid off into the jungle.

A while later, Tamaki stood back and looked at the building they had created. Well, it was really just a falling-down lean-to barely big enough for one person, but considering that he had never done anything like this before, Tamaki thought it was fairly decent. Then he noticed Hikaru and Kaoru staring at something behind him, and turned around. He almost went into cardiac arrest.

Haruhi had been skeptical of the construction quality of the lean-to, so she and Mori had built another shelter. This one could actually be called a hut, with its wooden frame, bamboo supports, and palm-frond-covered roof and walls. It looked much sturdier and had enough room for all seven of them to fit inside.

"W-w-w-w-wah… How?!?" Tamaki finally managed to choke out.

"Hmm? Oh, Mori and I just put this together. Sorry if it's not very good quality, but I think it is safer than that thing you were trying to build, and we can always improve it later."

"How did you cut down trees?"

"Please, they're not trees. They're saplings, which are much smaller. We used a saw we found in the sailboat wreck." As Haruhi explained, Mori posed with the saw over his shoulder, Ouran-style.

"Wow, this is really good," Kaoru said as he examined the hut.

"Yeah. How did you know how to build this?" Hikaru asked.

"I just drew a rough outline in the dirt and we built it how it looked right. Oh, and Kyoya gave us a few tips," Haruhi explained. "Now, would you guys make yourselves useful and build a fire pit? Sufficiently away from anything that could catch on fire, of course. Like… right here." She drew an X in the dirt with a stick.

Just then Honey came running up. "Look Haru-chan, I found a bunch of vines and some long grass over there. And see? It's a hammock!" He held up a surprisingly well-woven hammock, big enough for any of them to fit in.

"Wow, Honey. I had no idea you were so good at crafts."

"Oh, well, Usa-chan helped."

"Uh-huh. Honey? Do you think you could make, say, six more of these?" Haruhi asked.

"Sure! No problem! C'mon Usa-chan, let's make more hammocks!"

"Is it okay if he does that?" Haruhi asked Mori. "I feel bad about making him work, but I don't think any of the rest of us can make them."

"It's fine," Mori said.

"Hey, Haruhi!" Tamaki called. "Look! We dug a fire pit, just like you wanted!"

"Oh. Good job. We don't need to light the fire yet, it's only the early afternoon. I think we should take a break for a while and maybe have something to eat."

They all sat outside the hut and ate mangoes and coconuts. Then they decided to explore a bit more and see if there was anything interesting around. They also decided that they should never go wandering alone in the jungle, but should always have at least one other person with them. So they set out to see what they could see, with the agreement to meet back at the camp before dark.

***

Around sundown, the group gathered in front of the hut. Tamaki did a head count.

"Oh no! Haruhi's missing again! What if she is lost, or injured, or got eaten by a wild animal?!?" he exclaimed.

"The only wild animal around here is you," Haruhi said. "I was inside the hut."

"Why's that?" the twins asked.

"I hung the hammocks. Now, why don't you guys start a fire and I'll prepare dinner."

As Haruhi and Honey made fruit salad, Tamaki and the twins tried to start a fire.

"Any idea how to do this?" Tamaki asked.

"No idea, boss," Hikaru and Kaoru replied.

"Well, try rubbing two sticks together or something."

"Do you think that will work?"

"We've got to try!" Tamaki said decisively.

Twenty minutes later, it was getting dark and they still hadn't managed to get a single spark. Haruhi went over to see what the problem was.

She took one look at their attempt and said, "Incompetent." Tamaki gasped, a look of horror on his face, and was suddenly sitting in a shadowy corner of the hut, knees pulled up to his chin, with a sign reading _"Incompetent"_ floating over him.

"Well, sorry, but we've never done this before," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, it's not that easy," Kaoru added.

"You guys do know that we have matches, right?"

"Oh. We forgot."

Haruhi sighed. Within five minutes, she had a roaring campfire going. The Host Club sat around it and ate their fruit salad.

"I wish we had some marshmallows," Honey complained.

"Don't worry," Haruhi comforted him. "You'll get all the marshmallows you want as soon as we're back home."

Before long, they were all yawning and decided to go to bed. When they went into the hut, they noticed that one end was separated by a curtain made of palm fronds and vines.

"What's that?" Tamaki asked.

"Hmm? Oh, that's my corner," Haruhi replied.

"Why is it separate?"

"You don't seriously think I'm going to share a room with all you guys, do you? I'm the only girl here and I need some privacy," she explained. "And I'm not giving any of you the chance to be creepy," she muttered. "Well, goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" the rest of the group chorused.

***

A week later, the Host Club had settled into their new life quite well. They had expanded the hut, made clothing and weapons, managed to catch some fish, and established a hierarchy. Haruhi was the undisputed leader, Kyoya being second in command. Tamaki found himself in third place, Mori in fourth, and the twins and Honey were tied for fifth.

They were still waiting to be rescued, but weren't in as big a rush as before and were even enjoying their tribal lifestyle.

On the eighth day since they had been stranded, Hikaru asked, "What if we're never saved and we have to live here forever?"

"Well, we could start our own tribe," Tamaki replied. "Who knows, maybe our descendants will be living here centuries from now!"

"But don't you need girls to have descendants?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, but we have… Oh. I see." They all looked at Haruhi.

"Sorry guys, but there's no way in hell I'm ever marrying any of you," she said bluntly.

"What if it's the only chance for our tribe's survival?" Tamaki pleaded.

"Then we'll all die out. And, anyway, we're not a tribe! I'm sure we'll be rescued before another week passes! Come on guys, how could you ever think that? Eww." She turned and walked away into the jungle.

"Wait, Haruhi! Come back!" They all ran after her. When the guys managed to catch up to Haruhi, they found her on the other side of a thick grove of bamboo, staring off into the distance.

"What's wrong?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi pointed in reply. They looked. What they saw almost made them stop breathing.

There was a city in the distance. A Japanese city.

"What is that?" Kaoru asked.

"I thought we were on a deserted island," Hikaru said.

"You guys didn't know about this?" They looked to one side to see Kyoya scribbling away on his clipboard. "We never were on an island. It was a peninsula the whole time."

"How long have you known this?" Haruhi asked.

"Since we got here."

"Why didn't you mention it?"

"It didn't seem important."

"Not important?!?" Tamaki yelled. "We could have been home days ago instead of living like savages in the wild!"

They turned back towards the city.

"Should we go?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes," Tamaki replied.

They set off for the city.

The people in the city were stunned to see a group of barefooted teenagers dressed in rags and leaves come walking down the street carrying spears and a smudged toy rabbit. After explaining what had happened to the police, they were all quickly returned home. When the people at school heard what had happened, the Host Club became even more popular than before. Now, once ever year, they go back to that place in the jungle and camp for a week. Kyoya's family bought that piece of land and they can stay as long as they like. And even though they could have had a fancy resort built there, they instead prefer to stay in a hut built with their own hands. They will never forget the experience they had there and laugh about it together. It showed them that the only thing they really need to have a good time is each other.

The End

Author's Note: Yeah, sorry if that was a sappy ending, but hey, it happens. Also, I know it was highly improbable for something like that to happen to anyone, but it made for a good story. And I have no idea about Japan's geography, so sorry if there isn't a city on a peninsula. Instead of criticizing the plot holes, just laugh at the humor and review!


End file.
